FLIPPY AND ALE
by SANDMAN78308
Summary: I don't own ale this is purly a lulzy story and I have got nothing against ale it's just...I couldn't think of anyone else.
1. POPEY

FLIPPY AND ALE FAGGOTRY.

"Hello ale" "Hai FLIPPY!?!!!1!" "Can we go toz the palace? I hear the pope's thair?" "ok"

They walk to the palace but suddenly realise.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-I forgot the CAKE!11!1!111"

"Dun worry ale I'm sure the pope liekz muffins"

"He better lol"

Some retarded shit happened: a music number, Lars Ulrich beating the shit out of green day, Mario saying NO.

They made it but the pope was drunk !111!!1!...NOT.

"I'm drunk LOLZ"

"Dying time" Flippy said he whiped out his lazar and killed the pope then ale ate his remains and beccame pregnant then more shit happened OVER 9000! Years later ale had a baby "What do we cal it LOL" "Maybe pengis" "OK!" TO BE CONTINUED


	2. LOL REETARD LOLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Pregnancy's no problem with me…after all I am a dumb bitch LOL"

Ale said retardedly.

Flippy gave her a candybar but she rejected it.

"Sowwy I only eat ppl for your effin infomationr" "OK HOW ABOUT CAKE!!1!!1!!!1!!!" "NO the pope eat itt"

"NO we left it at home remember"

"OH YAH!!1!!" "IT AT ITSELF LOLZ"

"YEH can I has greenade" "Ok lol"

Flippy handed her the greenade.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-LOL" Her power level reached OVER 9000!!!.

Then vegeta came and scanned her powa levlllllll and it was OVER 9723895782!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He then died and britney spears came along and dismembered him.

15 YEAR LATER

Ale and Flippy were 50 and theyr'e kid was 30 And it was a killer lol.

"I'm a killer LOL!!!!111!1!"

"We know that you dumb shit"

"LOL FUCK YOU!" pingas then killed itself with grenade that ale had 15 years ago by eating it and loving it then it blew up!!!!!11111!!1!1!1

"Hel be back tommorow lol"

"Wat till then Flippy?!?!?"

"This" Flippy pulled her in for a kiss but relised she was a fan character so she was kissed but flippy Did'nt enjoy it to much.

"Wats Wrong Flippy" "You're a fan character LOL!" She then slapped him and he died then came back to life.

"LOL I CAN'T DIE REMEMBER?!!!!1!"

"OH NOESSSSS" Flippy then killed her LOL.

**The next chapter WILL be rated Mature.**


	3. OMGWTFBBQ

At teh hospital "Oh my head hurt" said ale.

"Well no shit you just died LOL!!!!11!1!"

""LOL!" They're kid pingas came in.

"Hie how are ya?" "GD GD GD GD GD"

Anwyay in the palace the king and zelda was there "Gee it sre is bringggggggg around hrh" "Mah boi!!!!!!!!!!!1111!1!1!! This piece is what al true warrioa's strive for"

"I just wnd wat gannons up to LOL!"

Then Fippy interrupts "Hmm…Iwonder whats for dinner?" Flippy then attacks the king and he blows up and zelda fires her lazar so that shoop da whoop.

Flippy Ale and pingas go to happy tree town after they decid killing is wrong and offer choclates to forget lol!

Flaky nervosly gets out of it's car since it's got no gender LOL then it says hi to ale "Hi Ale" "HI OMG HOW ARE YOU OMG OMG OMG OMG ROFL!"

"Erm…ok" Toothy gets out of his house then sees flippy so says hi "Hi!" "Hai toothy how are your day?" "Not bad yours?" "Ok I killed the king and gamelon go bye bye LOLZ!" "WAIT! You mean the king is dead?" "YUP!" "OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Toothy then runs but a truck comes along and smashes into him and it explodes and a metal piece entres him from 'behind'(LOL) "LOL toothy I didn't know you live through that" "I'M A GETTING MARRIED BLAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH"

"To who lol" "Crack" Crack comes along.

"Wat? Married?" "Yeah you lost that bet remember?" "OH YA!!!" But for some reason a lot of strange stuff happens I.e. Kings Of Leon perform sex on fire and then they go on fire and die(Actually that's a good thing) then nutty isn't addicted to candy but bitter things! And Teh Link is no longer bored.

"LOL FUCKFACE!!!" Flippy said to petunia who died LOL!

Then ale was pregnant again cause pingas was a figment of their IIIIIIIMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAGGGGGGIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTIIIOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

The baby came "Alright now we got a REAL baby" said flippy "Oh this is good huh flippy…KISSS ME!" Flippy thought about and decided not to "WHY?????" "Because your ugly LOL!" She then ATE him.

"Sorry I mean your pwetty!" He then died came back to life and then killed her again with nuke.


	4. VJM&8IJU8ITGJI8JTH90HJ90J093BMJUMB9

One day a porcupine named flaky woke up and went to the toilet "lol I don't know number 1 2 or 3 hmm…NEVAMIND!"

She then went down stairs and made breakfest but was soon scared of kitchen equipment.

"OMG THAT WHISK IS GOING TO RAPE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Flaky then ran out of the house and went to town then she saw cuddles and said hi "HAI!" "HAI" they talked and then some strange crap happened then flippy came along with a machete and killed cuddles by cutting his wrist then taring his vains out and strangeling him with them LOL.

Flaky ran and tried to avoid flippys herpes which atacked and LOLED and Meryl Streep came along and used her LOL power to kill the herpes.

Then flippy used his nukclear bomb to blow up the world then everyone died.

The End.


End file.
